The Lost Girls-Neverland's Secret
by Lousia Rose
Summary: We all know Peter Pan has been on Neverland since he was a baby, but what before that? Some one looked after Peter but he doesn't remember who. Since when does Slightly keep secrets? And why is Codfish scared of a teenage girl? And who is HER? "Neverland is not ruled by Peter Pan. Never was and never will be." It's not the best summary I know but please read. T might be changed.
1. Laura and What's a Boy?

The Lost Girls-Neverland's Secret

_Chapter One ~ Laura and "What's a Boy?"_

By NerdyLittleCray

Laura Rosemont a beautiful 16 year-old was down by the creek. She was washing her brown hair in the clear water below trying not to get her blue jeans wet. Her white and gray striped long-sleeved shirt and blue converse fighting in well with her outfit. Sure they had hot springs back at "The Hideout" but she needed to think about some things. She had a tugging in her stomach saying that she wanted something, _needed_ something. She just didn't know what. She trusted her gut and she was familiar with the feeling but she just couldn't grasp what it was. '_I wonder-_'

Suddenly a twig snapped. Laura wiped her head around to see what it was. "Hello who's there?" She asked in a Canadian accent pulling out a silver bow and loaded a arrow. She as walked towards the sound she suddenly realized she should had followed her orders.

"Never leave the Hideout." "Never leave the Hideout." "NEVER leave the **Hideout**."

Why didn't she listen? She asked herself. A rustling sounded behind her and she whipped around and fired.

Just an inch from the arrow was a brown adorable bunny. She smiled and walked over to the bunny. "Awwww. You're so cute!" She went to pick him up when she got a gut feeling. She felt something hit her in the back of her head and all she saw was black.

Peter was pacing back and forth. The Twins had found a girl. A GIRL! There hadn't been a girl on this island (besides the Indians and the mermaids) since _Jane_ and that was 230 something years ago! (Not that he kept track of course.)

He looked at her and realized something. She was definitely pretty but more of a follower not his type (Not that he had a type anyway). She looked about 16 he guessed.

When she started coming through and the first thing she did was laugh her eyes still shut. '_Weird girl_.' He thought and called the boys as they crowded around the bed. "Real funny guys. Sneak up on me, knock me out then pull me to Ne-" She jumped and scrabbled to the back of the bed, which was the blonde haired Peter's.

"W-who…Wait what are you? You are you girls too? If you are you are the weirdest looking girls I've ever seen." She said with head motions. The boys snorted in disgust. "No, we are not girls." Curly said annoyed. "If you are not a girl…Then are what are you?" She asked incredulously. The boys snorted. "We are the Lost Boys!" They all posed in pride. "What's a boy?" The boys gappedat her. "They are the opposite of a girl." Peter explained.

"Oh…Where are my manners? My name is Laura Rosemont. Do 'boys' have names?" She asked them. "Yep! My name is Peter Pan. I'm the leader!" Peter did a pose. "I'm Curly!" The boy smiled at her "We are The Twins." They said in unison. That might have been creepy if she wasn't used to it. "I'm Tootles." The cute Bunny one said.  
"Will you be our new mother?" Tootles blurted out. "WHAT?!" She screamed. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. _WHOA!_ I am _way_ too young to have children and besides if anyone is going to be your mother is my mother. At least she reads stories, and cooks, cleans, tucks me in, clean me, gave me 'The Talk'." She grimaced in disgust at the words. "Taught me to read, draw and write, gave me this bow, plays with me, raised me, kisses me on the forehead and loves me." She smiles. The boys' wide-eyes looked at her. "Would she be our mother?" Curly asked smiling at the thought of a mother like that. "Maybe but she already had me and my sisters. I don't know if she would…"

At that exact moment seventeen year old in a fox head on his well, head and fox pants walked in with a stag on his shoulders. He dropped it and wiped his hands. "Well hunting's done now. So where are you guys?" A deep familiar voice called out.

"Slightly!" Laura brighten up significant and ran out the room. The boys follow as they heard a thump and saw a tiny bit flushed Slightly with an over-hyper Laura straddling his hips. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly as he noticed their position. He seriously hoped the boys didn't notice his slight…predicament. "Well these 'boys' as they call themselves took me here when I got knocked out." She shrugged. "And how exactly did that happen?" Tootles suddenly made a disappearance. "You have to go home-oh no." He looked towards the window. A big lightning storm was on its way to Neverland. "You have to go NOW!" Slightly said writing a note in an ancient language. "Take this and MOVE!" She heard the thunder and nodded pecking him on the lips (which made him blush even if he didn't admit it and had done it many times) and left out the window sprinting threw the trees.  
"Slightly what just happened?" Peter asked confused which made him irritated how he didn't know of what had just happen. "It's a secret." Slightly said sadly surprising all of them. "It's a secret as old as Neverland itself so you will not know until it tells you." No one notices the now clear skies besides Slightly who let out a sigh of relief when he went outside for the secret was safe. Neverland was safe…

_She_ was safe.

_Rule 1-Never go off by yourself. You might not come back…_

_**A/N:Ok I have already written this out but give me ideas. I am gonna update every week or so. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. How you lose something you never had

10/05/2013

The Lost Girls-Neverland's Secret

_Chapter Two ~ How do you lose something you never had?_

By Nerdy Little Cray

As the months went by the boys began to forget about little Laura. They continued to fight, play, and basically all the stuff boys like to do. The bad news was that they were getting bored. And boredom did not suit them, not at all. So in a desperate effort to do _something_ Peter took the boys exploring ignoring the signs that said "SAY AWAY!" "TURN BACK!" "ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? CAN YOU NOT READ?!" as they explored new territory.

Peter was pleased with himself. He had discovered that there was gold, and rubies, amethyst and diamonds, but mostly there was silver, tons and tons of silver behind the waterfall that he found. "Look so much treasure! I claim it in the name of Peter P-"

An arrow had nicked his cheek and from that arrow poisonous gas leaked out. The lost thing that they remembered was being dragged from the waterfall.

Peter woke up with a start finding himself and the boys in a clearing. "Who are you to trespass on our lands?" A deep musical voice called out and only then did he realize that he were surrounded without any weapons with a giant metal hawk moving towards them. Peter patting himself for his sword realized that he left it at the tree-house.

"I asked you a question. If you would be so kind to answer it." The voice sounded polite but menacing. "My name is Peter Pan. Savior of Neverland." The voice finally showed its self. With their face covered by a great cloak they scoffed.

"You are savior of no one but yourself. But even someone has saved you before. Remember. Neverland never belonged to Peter Pan. Never was, never will be."

Peter jumped up to defend himself and his title. "That's a lie! I am the great Peter Pan. I saved Princess TigerLily. I defeated Captain Hook! I saved Pixie Hollow! I restored the Forever Tree! How dare you say that I have not saved anyone or Neverland! I have been here since my beginning how can you say I do not own it!"

The figure shook its head. If he could see their eyes he would see pity and sadness for him and what he had become.

"Peter Pan you are arrogant and foolish. You have so much pride. You were never great. You did not let the Indians stay here. You did not let the Princess be born. You did not let the Pirates dock here for they were hungry. You did not create the first speck of Pixie dust. You were not the first baby to laugh. You did not plant the Forever Tree nor did you restore it. You have done nothing but protect yourself and your friends. Once you find the real Savior of Neverland you will be reminded off what a kid is. Remember Peter Pan. Remember that Neverland never belonged to you."

If Peter was not so frustrated or furious he would have thought about how familiar those words might have seemed. He would have noticed how the sky seemed to darken and clouds rolled in. He would have seen how much those words pained the speaker to say. But poor selfish Peter didn't.

But as the words rolled over in his head he screamed to the figure, "I HATE YOU!" He didn't know why he said it but it made him feel wrong inside like he had just lost himself. The figure mounted the metallic hawk and flew away past the second star to the right and straight on till morning as the rain poured down hard to express its sorrow for Peter Pan and the mysterious rider.

_Rule 2: Never be proud and arrogant. It may cause you to lose something you didn't know you needed._


End file.
